The Deity's Beginnings
by Ashrandi the skull kid
Summary: The Fierce Deity. He has long been shrouded in mystery. So, who is he? Here, he's the first Link ever to walk Hyrule. This is just one of his stories. Fierce Deity and Zelda. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: Flight from Abin

_Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda._

**A/N: This idea came to me while reading the graphic novel retelling of Majora's Mask.**

"He was just here."

"Well, find him then!"

"I would, sir, but he up and vanished."

"Yeah, there's no other way out of this room."

"Argh! You idiots! If he vanished in a puff of smoke, he used magic. That means you need to go out and find where he vanished to. **Understood?**"

"Yes, sir!"

Garand harrumphed as his men marched out the door, the only one into the room he stood in. It was a solid, round room with a half-sphere ceiling: no windows or cracks to squeeze through. And his quarry had escaped, even with a full regiment of soldiers right outside the door.

"Damn man keeps getting away," the sergeant muttered as he observed the feeble light of a single torch glance off the granite walls. _If only I had more than just my men, I would be able to catch him,_ Garand thought. _But no. The lords of Abin won't put any of those "monsters" under my command. Don't they know that this man is more than mere hylians can handle._

The sound of a loud crash resounded in the small chamber. After years of warfare, the sergeant didn't even flinch. He simply turned around to see one of his soldiers lying facedown on the steps outside the room. His armor, iron wrought by Abinian blacksmiths, was the cause of the commotion. Its several large plates banged against each other and the stone stairway. The soldier looked up at his superior and promptly jumped up to a ready stance.

"Sir," he boomed, though Garand was only feet away from him. "Permission to speak."

The sergeant looked him up and down. The soldier was a boy, barely older than 18, and looked like he would perish if matched against an experienced swordsman in an instant. _They're getting younger every day,_ he thought. Garand nodded. "Permission granted, private."

"Thank you, sir," the boy shouted. "I'm here to report that the contingent of Rikadin soldiers we had locked up three stories down are rampaging through the fort, destroying anything and everything. They've already raided the weapons' stores and are fully armed. Major Tadark has ordered us to cut them off before they reach the gates."

"Damn it!" Garand growled. "Relay that order to my men, private. **Now!**"

The boy nodded once. "Yes, sir," he said, then turned and hustled down the stairs as much as his armor would allow.

Garand cursed silently as he followed more slowly. _Don't they know who the greater threat is? A few rogue Rikadin soldiers are the least of our worries. The fierce deity is loose._ The sergeant shuddered at the thought._ And he probably wants revenge for his captivity._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Farther away, outside of the fort, a patch of trees swayed in an unnatural breeze. The rush of air came from a mini whirlwind that had suddenly appeared in their midst. A blue glow came from its heart that pulsed three times. As suddenly as the freak windstorm appeared, it disintegrated into wisps of smoke. Replacing it was a hylian man.

He was crouched down as if ducking the blow of a wild axe swing. Peeking at his surroundings, he saw that the stone of his prison had been exchanged for green, coniferous trees. Smiling, he stood up to his full height and strode forward.

One step.

"Agh," he groaned as his leg buckled beneath him. Kneeling, the hylian took a closer look at his leg. He wore loose, brown pants that could normally conceal the strength in his muscles, but they were torn horribly. Deep gashes covered his calf and the blood that flowed from them completely obscured his pale skin. He could tell just from the wounds that walking would be no simple matter.

_Well,_ he thought, _that complicates things. I can't run in this condition, and I wasted most of my power getting out of that torturous fort._

Noticing that, the hylian became aware of cuts and bruises all over his body. And one long slash that ran from his right shoulder to just beyond the middle of his back that tingled like the feeling he got in his foot when he sat in one place for too long.

_Clohira, you are demonic indeed. To put me in the care of such people… shame on you. _As an afterthought, he added, _And shame on me for being so blind._

Summoning the remains of his rapidly diminishing strength, the hylian picked up a nearby branch and used it to get up. Leaning heavily on the branch, he avoided stumbling as he began his march towards Hyrule.

_I swear this,_ he told himself,_ never again will I be confined or fail to see what's in front of me. For I am Link, the fierce deity._

**A/N: The Fierce Deity looked a lot like an adult Link in the graphic novel I mentioned. So I thought, maybe Link is resurrected every generation, and the Fierce Deity was a "Link". I'll update if I get any reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2: Hyrule's Forest

**A/N: Yeah, one review! Here's the next chapter.**

Link stumbled across the Abin field until he crossed into the forest that guarded the border of Hyrule. The pines, maples, and redwoods towered above the ground, shading the brush below. Perfect for hiding.

Under normal circumstances.

Link had tried to bind his wounds, but the thin fabric of his pants that he'd used did a poor job of holding back the blood. A crimson trail of drops clearly marked his path. Even the laziest Abinian hound could follow his scent.

But the refugee had little choice. He couldn't stop for help; he was too close to Abin to be trusted. All Link could do was keep walking… walking towards relative peace, he hoped.

The sun passed through the sky twice, but the deity kept walking. He needed little sleep, and he knew the Abinians needed to rest when the moon cast its glow over the restless grounds of the nations.

When the sun rose to an eighth of its height, Link saw a small clearing. At its center was a grand oak, so tall that he couldn't even touch its lowest branches with a 30 foot pole. He limped closer.

The clearing was circle, so perfect it couldn't be natural. And the trees stopped right at the edge, like the forest wanted to move in but was held back by… something. The grass was short and soft on Link's weary eyes; he felt like he could plop down and rest there until the hounds got him. But he resisted the urge and moved to the oak. It was thick, big enough to house a dragon inside. When he was close enough, Link placed his free hand on the trunk. It was rough and sturdy.

_At least something in this world is stable,_ the deity thought, amused at the conflicts that everyone seemed to want in on.

Circling the tree, he stopped suddenly. Someone had cut a circle in the bark right at ground level. Link shook his head, then remembered what he'd seen in Abin. Houses shaped like boulders or hills to avoid detection. Yes, that had to be what that tree was. He limped around to the circle and pushed the very center of it inward.

It gave with very little effort. The deity nearly fell on his face; he'd put more force into his push than was necessary.

Inside was a circular room. No candles or torches lit it, but somehow, it was completely light inside. The door had swung to one side before bumping into a cabinet, which seemed to be carved out of the tree itself. Link looked around. Nothing one wouldn't find in a normal peasant's home. Cabinets lined the walls; a petite table stood at the center of the room, a stool by its side; a stove sat quietly by a counter, above which hung various cooking tools. At the back, Link saw a staircase winding up against the wall to what he assumed was another room 10 feet above. He listened intently for footsteps of the tree's inhabitants, but nothing stirred besides the door on its hinges.

_Nobody's home, then,_ the deity thought. _Shouldn't mind if I take a rest here. And maybe get some supplies._

Link stepped over the threshold, closing the door behind him after making sure there was a handle. He rummaged through the cabinets, finding some food and many herbs before coming across some rags. Ripping the rags with no apparent sentimental value into strips, he bound his wounds again.

But the deity had lost too much blood in his flight. He found that with each movement, his limbs felt heavier. As he untied the makeshift bindings on his back, Link held the rags he'd intended to rebind it with. But he couldn't reach back. His entire body was so heavy. Link slumped against the wall. His mind told him to stay awake, but the deity couldn't resist the urge to fall into the quiet sleep that only took hold when death was near.

**A/N: What a cliffhanger. I'd really like some more input. Thanks for reading. Please review.**


End file.
